


Fleeting Touches

by SpinningSeraph



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/pseuds/SpinningSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Elrond has inspired many things in the young minstrel, however the one thing he was surprised to find, was that it inspired was colour in those pale cheeks.</p><p>"My Lord Elrond’s fleeting touch inspired colour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmachine/gifts).



> This is for a lovely roleplayer whom I had the pleasure to talk too and at one point, roleplay with. Yes, I am a weirdo like that.
> 
> Her art is amazing *cough* http://orimere.tumblr.com/post/73921502522/my-lord-elronds-fleeting-touch-inspired-colour *cough*

The minstrel was walking through the halls of Imladris; it had been a while since the incident however it kept replaying itself in his head. Over and over, trying to make sense of it, of any of it, why his lord would so willingly touch him, even for a brief moment, calloused fingers brushing against his pale cheek, inspired colour to ignite underneath.

His Lord Elrond had inspired many things in the young elf; however one thing he had never expected was colour, something that was normally spread on a canvas or walls. It was beauty in a natural form and the minstrel sighed, the fleeting touch had gone as quickly as it had come, it had inspired him to create more music, to do other things. It was interesting to think on, that such a small thing like touch or a few words could inspire in others; from his Lord, it had created a flurry of emotion.

Emotion the elf was not used, it had been there, plaguing the back of his mind, pestering him to be noticed, but not until now was it brought to the forefront of his mind. He pushed it away and got on with his work; to make sure everything was ready for this evening’s festivities, his dark maroon cape flowing behind him like waves lapped at the shore.

Lord Elrond had left to hunt orcs that were near the borders, it was good and bad at the same time, for it meant that he was not distracted as easily. Yet he was still distracted, that spot on his cheek that was brushed was burning, wanting to be recognised, have the memory brought forth. He had pushed it away, pushed it far enough that it was not to be a distraction, which was good considering he had got word that a certain grey wizard had arrived, with company.

He had descended the elegant stairs of Rivendell, a hand over his heart as he welcomed them and greeted Gandalf. “Ah! Mithrandir...” He said, the smallest of smiles on his face before he turned his eyes towards the company. His pulse spiked though on the outside he remained calm, there were a lot of dwarves, and a hobbit, interesting company, though Mithrandir wasn’t known to keep usual company.

He had been trying to say that his Lord Elrond was not here, until he heard the sound of trumpets, his eyes darting to look at the approaching horses. Before turning the copper hues back to Gandalf, sighing as he saw the smile on the elder’s face, that was slightly annoying but he did not let it show, he only moved over to his lord when he dismounted the horse, taking the sword that was shoved his way.

His eyes looking over the sword, before he held it in his slender hand and listened to the others speak. He was startled when his lord had let the company stay here, but it was the last homely house and his lord was kind, he could not begrudge him. Though once he was left alone with his lord, the memories came crashing through the careful barrier he had built between them and he willed his cheeks not to colour. Or at least, for Lord Elrond not to see, but he had seen everything, they always did.

It had flowed right through his body, as if he was a blank canvas and only that touch had suddenly ignited the colours inside the other to come forth, painting him in many colours. He had brushed down his blue robes and bowed, leaving his Lord to recover from chasing the orcs from coming close to their borders while he had made sure the kitchens knew of everything, their new guests and all. It did not change what they were serving, only the quantities, for dwarves ate a lot more than elves, not only that, they were loud and messy. 

As he went about his duties, there was one thing that plagued him; one thought that was gnawing at his mind, wanting attention. So as he walked the vast halls, he sighed and let his mind wander there, the fact that he had actually desired something now that he could not have, troubled him and made a frown appear on his fine features. When he was younger and saw other elflings with items that he wanted but knew he could not have, yet even then, he did not lust for them.  
  
Now however, everything was different, this was one thing he wanted, touch, to be touched, to give touch. It was all such a very human want, yet he wanted to indulge in it, to have it. He had been given a preview of the fleeting touch, now he wanted more. That was wrong of him, to want things beyond normal elven needs, most other elves did not desire for touch, yet here he was, lusting after it, dreaming of it.

A primal need that was caused by such a small thing, a fleeting thing that was unlikely to be anything more than it was at that moment in time. He sighed audibly, only because no one was around, it was peaceful and he felt utterly annoyed with himself, that he let something like this make its way into his mind. Though, he had a feeling this would happen, considering he did look up to Lord Elrond in more ways than one, perhaps, it was only inevitable that he would find his feelings caught up in his duties.

He shook his head, going to find his Lord, to tell him of the troubles the cooks and kitchen staff were having, with such a high demand of food. He would not let any of this affect his work, he had been honoured when Lord Elrond selected him to assist him and he would not throw it away because of something as ridiculous as feelings.  
  
Now he was walking with the other, noticing the tanned coloured formal robes he always wore, with the golden cape flowing behind him elegantly. As they walked, Lindir made conversation with Elrond, talking about the kitchen’s being under strain and asking how long they were staying for. He believed he would have received a reply from the other, had they not walked upon the sight of naked dwarves bathing in the garden fountain, playing in the water and making noise, as was common of their folk.

Lindir wore an expression of shock, eyes widening and eyebrow raising a little before he took a glance at the elf beside him, giving him a look of ‘I-told-you’ before he masked it. His lord, wore an expression of stress and agitation, the minstrel knew the other had invited them to stay and was only met with rudeness and mess. Which, no doubt, played a part with the scowl that crossed his face, Lindir sighed at this, still looking at the clenched jawed lord.

Then those eyes flicked to him, he knew the other had been keeping him close since the dwarves had arrived. Perhaps, because he knew they would cause great stress upon someone who ultimately had infinite patience, he sighed a little before he turned towards the other fully. “My Lord Elrond, do you require assistance?” He asked softly in Elvish, lest the dwarves happen to overhear.

He was not expecting the sudden movement, the tight grip on his wrists that pinned him to the wall and he let out a shaky breath. This was odd, especially for his Lord, who had the most self-control, or so he believed, in all of Arda. He blinked lazily a few times, mind registering before he slowly stuttered out a question. “M-my Lord?”  
  
He watched as Elrond’s eyes trailed over him, looking at his face before he spoke. “You asked if I was in need of assistance, my dear Lindir.” Lord Elrond spoke, his face mere inches apart from each other and it would not take much to close the gap. “Does that offer, still stand?”  
  
His eyes trailed over the other, chocolate hues trying to decipher what he could see in the others face, which unfortunately, was very little. He shuddered at the close proximity, only moments ago, was he wishing for touch, now it burned his wrists and sent his mind reeling with thoughts that were impure, but he stayed focus as best he could. “Aye my Lord, it does.” He nodded slightly.  
  
He ignored the slight tremor in his body, when the others hands left his wrists, another fleeting touch that would haunt him. Just as the weight on his cheek, seemingly never left, he could feel the others hands around his wrists, he watched as the other took a step back.

“Then, Lindir, I shall speak of this to you after we serve our guests…” He spoke, straightening his robes. “Come along.” He said with a nod, but not before another soft touch to the minstrel’s cheek.

 

-x-X-x-

 

After that, it was all a matter of standing behind the other, hands clasped behind his back, his face a mask of indifference as his mind screamed at him. After that little fiasco, as he was going to refer to it, he had a feeling, his Lord knew of his unspoken affections that were directed at him, that only made him fret mentally. Though he should’ve guessed it, the other would have foreseen it, though he kept his face blank, it was a losing battle.

He could accept the other knew of the affections and was only using them to his advantage, though it did not seem like something he would do. But all possible scenarios entered his mind; he felt his face turn into one of slight shock at the sudden outburst from the dwarves, finally, a relief to show something.

As he watched the havoc being laid upon Imladris, he suddenly knew the other required stress relief. For the food went flying and the other elves, including himself, looked around in shock, as the dwarf that wore a hat started singing louder, the guests growing rowdier. He took a brief glance at Elrond, the other, watching food scarcely miss him and his head followed it, before snapping around with his face contorted in displeasure.

Lindir was not amused as the others threw the greenery up in the air, the food that was generously given to them, being thrown around. Laughing and cheering as if it were the funniest thing in the world, perhaps to them, it was, however, the elves thought it was a mockery, a slap in the face to the hospitality they had granted them. He was taken by surprise, as something flew by him and landed with a sickening splat against the wall, before falling on the floor.

His expression turned to one of disgust as he looked over to what was left of the offending food item that had met its untimely demise. He had caught his Lord looking too, at the wall, knowing this could only have made him more stressed than he already was. Perhaps it was a good thing he offered his assistance, for the other truly needed it now as he saw the others eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

It had taken a while, to get the dwarves somewhere where they would not destroy Rivendell, but somewhere that was comfortable for them to rest. Not only that, cleaning had to be done, for the mess they left was truly terrible, while Lindir did not have to actually clean this, he did however, have to watch over the elves that had to clean it. He felt a tinge of sympathy for them, for they had never had Dwarven Company and this mess was worse than anything any other elf had done.

His Lord was on his feet, watching him talk too many of the elves that had been there at the offending event where the food was thrown. It had required a great deal of time and effort from everyone, by the time it was all done, Lindir had almost forgot to walk with the other back to his chambers, but remembered, he had done it every night and this one was no different.

They had walked in silence before they got to the doors, Lindir following the other in as Elrond went and stood near his bed. He stood before him, hands clasped behind his back and seemingly the picture of ease, that was until, he found the other in such a close proximity this time, long fingers going to brush his cheeks and he sucked in a breath. That mask of clarity and indifference melting away from a simple touch, making his cheeks heat almost instantly.

He felt the cool hand on his burning cheek, eyes lifting to look up at the other, now he knew the other knew of his feelings.

“My dear songbird; as we both know I am peredhil. So at times, certain urges do arise within me.” He spoke clearly. “Especially tonight, though I do have extraordinary patience, tonight it has worn thin and I do require stress relief. Which; is where you come in.”  
  
Lindir’s eyes flicked away then back up at the other, knowing exactly what he was saying. It was not uncommon for elves to take a lover for a night, he had done it once with another, but he had never assumed his lord had or would. He nodded at the other, fully comprehending what the other wanted, something to sedate the lust that flowed within him.

This was dangerous ground he was treading, it would either get rid of the problem he was having altogether or intensify it more. Though, he could not help but let his mouth run away and answer for him, while he was brain was still trying to decide. “I did offer assistance my Lord, and I shall help you, in any way you require.” His hand going over his chest, bowing before his lord.

When he looked up again, the other had seated himself on the bed, staring at him and Lindir returned to normal and shifted uncomfortably. He did not know how to go about this, merely standing there, awaiting instruction.

“Lindir… Remove your robes.” Elrond’s voice broke through the silence that filled the room.

With shaky hands, he slowly got rid of the crimson robes; he wore on top, the cape falling to the floor with a flutter. He almost moved to pick it up, but he saw a shake of the head from the other and ignored it, now working on the blue robes, starting with the broach that held it closed. Gently, he dropped it on to the pile of crimson, deft fingers working on the buttons and quickly undoing them, before that too; fell on the floor in the heap.

He was now in just a tunic, leggings and boots before the other, unwilling to go further, for this, was what the other wanted. Chocolate hues danced over the other, seeing him lean back, one of his hands on his thigh as golden robes gaped, revealing parted legs, matching leggings that were slightly tented near the waist. It made his cheeks burn.

“I want to see you bare before me…” Elrond’s voice cut through his thoughts, a purr leaving the others lips.

He felt a shiver run up his spine at that, before the blush intensified, he was flustered now, even as he removed the rest of his attire. Now standing there, in all his pale glory, nothing covering him, though he did want to cover himself with his long arms, he fought to stay like this. He felt the others eyes on him, looking at his body and his ears grew warm; perhaps, he would always be flustered around the other.

“You put the stars to shame”

At this, Lindir looked up, a gasp falling from his mouth as he noticed that his lord had undone his trousers and was stroking himself. He willed himself to look away as his eyes connected with the pale blue of the others, hoping that his eyes conveyed the thanks he wanted to say to the other for such a nice compliment.

One last sweep of blue eyes along his body before the other spoke. “Come, kneel before me.”

Lindir did as requested, taking the few steps over to the other, before his legs met the cold ground. Sitting in-between the parted legs, hands on his own thighs as he turned his attention back up to the other, his attention was always on his Lord. When the other gave a short nod, he moved his hands to rest on the others covered thighs, looking up at him; his face still austere, despite the light blush that still stained his cheeks.

Those calloused hands brushed his cheeks once again, but now it was both cheeks, cradled almost in the others hands. He was surprised, when the others lips connected with his, a heated yet sensitive kiss that left him aching when they pulled away, something unreadable in the other’s eyes.

“I ask you to touch me… Slowly, I long, to see your face.”

 

-x-X-x-

 

He had not had such human urges in a while, however the sight of the lovely minstrel before him, had awakened them. He was aware of how the other felt about him and while he did not wish to use this to his own devices, he did however want to relax, so he figured his loyal assistant would be the perfect one to help him do so. He was correct about that, as his blue eyes looked down at the endearing face of the other as he spoke.

He watched the others delicate hands crawl their way up his thigh, feeling every movement through the fabric. Though, he was not prepared for when the others hand wrapped around him, his throat constricting at the glorious feeling. He swallowed the noises that threatened to spill forth from his lips; he would remain in control, though it was difficult with such a sight before him.

Lindir was all creamy skin that reflected the moonlight from his fine angles, a true beauty to behold as dexterous hands wrapped around his arousal. He sat up a little straighter, instead of supporting himself on one hand; instead he used the hand to undo his own robes, finding them to constricting for the present time. The other hand caressing the others defined cheek, delicately.

It was truly a wonderful sight to behold, one he would not soon forget, as the hand that caressed the others face moved. To tangle in the dark locks of his minstrel’s hair, finding it to feel like silk beneath his fingers, as the strands entwined with them. It was a very human thing to do, to use the advantage he had with his hand in the minstrel’s hair to pull it towards his growing member.

It had been a good many ages since the elf lord had been touched so intimately, his human side thriving off the contact. Lost in the lust that was present between the two and enjoying the sense of touch, touching and being touched. Elrond was surprised when he looked down, seeing the other close to the slick head, before a pink tongue darted out and licked at the sensitive skin.

The sight mixed with the feeling of it had crumpled his control, enough that he let out a slightly audible moan, though it would not go past his own walls. However the next tentative movement drew his gaze back to the other, meeting eye to eye with him as his sweet lips wrapped around the sensitive head, the tongue licking over it while the lips remained tight around him.

It was agonisingly delicious, the white hot heat derailing him a little further, his grip in the others hair tightening. Wanting to keep him there, it worked, as the other took him a bit more into his mouth, oh the warmth was glorious around his sex, everything about him ignited a feeling he felt low in his stomach, one he remembered, the starting’s of it making his hips twitch up.

Thrusting into the minstrel’s mouth accidently, the other accepted it, even taking him into his mouth more. The pooling feeling he felt low in his stomach, connecting to his elfhood, he tensed up momentarily, eyes watching the other, as he felt his cock hit the back of the others throat, the others lips around his base and that mouth moving. For as innocent as his minstrel looked, he certainly had a wicked tongue.

Feeling the thick vein on the underside get attention as the other moved his tongue against heated, sensitive skin. The sight of the others mouth, so occupied and full of him, with those dark orbs staring up at him, an almost pleased look on his face, _almost_ was his undoing. Knowing that, he pulled the other off his cock, slowly, pulling the hair as the mouth followed, watching Lindir release it, with a small pop.

When the minstrel had licked his lips, he couldn’t help but pull the other into a heated kiss, his tongue dancing on the others lips. Demanding entrance which was soon given, as the wet organ explored, he could taste himself on the others tongue and it only heightened the excitement as the other kissed back. He pulled away suddenly, hearing the soft whimper escape from the others lips, it almost made him smirk, but he suppressed that urge.

He stood then, the other still on his knees, he rose a brow at him before speaking. “Lindir… Get on the bed and relax.”

 

-x-X-x-

 

The dark haired elf rose, standing straight as the other watched him, slowly and awkwardly climb on his bed. He was waiting, for it to be called a joke and made a fool of, but this was his Lord Elrond and he had complete trust in him, even as he watched the other disrobe. While his Lord’s body had aged, it was still quite fit and healthy, though he averted his gaze once he saw the other starting to move about.

His brows rose as he pulled out a small box, grabbing a bottle from it and he knew exactly what it was. Brown eyes looked at the ceiling, looking at the intricate gilded patterns that adorned it, before the bed dipped. He struggled to keep his face looking up, studying the pattern which slowly grew boring as his legs were spread and Lord Elrond, in all his naked glory, sitting between his long pale legs.

He could not help but admire the sight before him, though it was cut short as the other opened the bottle. His lord looked to him once, waiting if there was going to be an objection, Lindir could not think of one. So, he watched as the liquid was spread on the long calloused fingers and the rubbed them against one another, spreading the oil effectively. The minstrel knew the other had once again, done something that made him colour, though this time it was for a different reason.

A warm feeling spread through his veins and seeped in as the other traced hands up his legs, over his thighs and closer to his pelvic region. He gulped a little, before the fingers went higher, only one now as it trailed up, over his hips, down between his legs and between his cheeks. As a distraction, he found his lords lips on his, kissing him gently as a finger pressed against his puckered entrance, when the oiled finger was inserted, he found himself releasing a soft groan of discomfort.

Though he found himself distracted once again by the others tongue slipping into his mouth and tasting him, tangling with his. It helped him to ignore the discomfort, as the finger moved around inside of him, he could not focus on only that sensation when the others lips were pressed against his, tongues dancing. It was something he would’ve only dreamed of, to have this.

Lindir concentrated on what was going on, trying to find pleasure in the discomfort, finding it not that bad, but not pleasant. That was, until, he had stroked a spot inside of him that made him pull away and gasp for air, his hips raising a little to get the other to stroke that place again. When his eyes fluttered open, dark eyes saw the pleased look on the others face as he stroked that spot again, the reaction almost the same from the minstrel.

He downcast his eyes too look at his flushed erection, seeing white droplets form at the tip, Lindir let out a soft whimper as he was caught off guard. While he was watching his own body’s reaction, the other had slipped in another finger; it was a burning sensation that dulled quickly to discomfort once again. The long slender fingers inside of him wiggled and moved, brushing over parts of him, some sensitive, others not as much.

Though when the other spread his fingers and started effectively scissoring him, it was different, the fingers near that spot and brushing over it. The pain and discomfort at the attention he was being given slowly melted away as the scissoring fingers kept brushing over that spot now and then. While lips locked with his again and his Lord’s other hand wrapped around his weeping cock.

When he other started stroking, he could not help but moan into the others mouth, the sensations building up. There was so many things to concentrate on, yet he felt that his mind was only half there, overcome by the need for pleasure, the pooling in his belly providing a warmth. A warming sensation he knew that would soon wash over him.

 But he didn’t want this to stop, even as a third finger was added and the burning was back, though the lines of pleasure and pain blurred. A fine haze covered them as they were so close together and he couldn’t figure out which to go with, the stretch he found, was delicious as he felt the others hand still on him, working away. Now that heat that was just a dull existence roared to life, having him so close on the edge, just one more thing would make him spill over.

 So when the elders mouth moved away from his lips to nip at his pointed ear, it was his undoing. He felt himself clench around the others fingers, his head thrown back as his mouth fell open and a sound poured from his lips, though he could not hear it through the fog which clouded his mind. His vision was flaring white, body overcome by the euphoric bliss that was called an orgasm.

 Slowly, but surely, he found his breath again, vision still blurry as he looked up at the other. A soft whimper leaving his dried lips as the other pulled his fingers out of him, he now missed the feeling, it was odd, to not have them there. Slowly his pink tongue wet his lips as his vision cleared, the first thing he saw made the chocolate hues widen, his tongue slipping back into his mouth.

 “Such a lovely tune you sang for me, Lindir, Songbird of Imladris” Elrond purred, before grabbing the discarded bottle of oil.

 This time, Elrond graciously applied the oil to his hands before his hand covered himself, stroking his own thick erection, covering it in oil. Then he looked to Lindir again, looking him over before speaking. “I wish for you to be on your hands and knees, facing away from me… I want to see if my songbird can sing for me again.”

Despite their earlier actions, the songbird still found that all the blood had not rushed to his lower regions. There was still enough to turn his face crimson as he sat up, slowly getting on hands and knees and facing away from the other, feeling embarrassed by this position. Though he wanted was to come next, even though it would be a different experience with the other like this.

He only stared down, admiring the silken copper sheets beneath his fingers, the softness of them comforting. Then he felt a hand curl around his slender hip, nails softly digging into his tender skin as something much denser then a finger pressed against his entrance, that action alone made a soft sound escape the bard’s lips. Before he felt it start to breach the entrance, he was thankful the other had thought to prepare him first.

However the start of it; was an odd painful sensation and while he knew it would ease if he relaxed, he could not find his body willing to do so. Though a soft kiss to his shoulder, spoke volumes and he willed his body to relax, slowly it did, as Elrond kept pushing inside of him. His hands curled into the sheets, as the other was fully sheathed inside of him, the discomfort outweighed anything else he could have felt in that moment.

A small soft whimper left his mouth, the discomfort becoming apparent, because the other pulled out, only to the tip. Before he felt the others hips thrust forward, the action had made him bite his lip, the feeling cutting a fine line between pain and pleasure. He did not know where he stood on this, only hoping for his body to accept it and turn it into something pleasurable.

This action was repeated a few times before the other changed angles, searching for something, which the minstrel noticed he found with ease. This time it did not cause a blinding flash of light behind his eyelids, instead it made his hips thrust back, wanting the feel of the other to hit it again. His body craved the touch, lusted after all the other was willing to give him and he would greedily take.

Though his mind could not think of his earlier thoughts, now too consumed with the feeling of the others cock, stroking against that part of him. He moaned wantonly, his hips moving to match the others thrusts before he found a hand on his back and his face pressed against the sheets. His sounds muffled and the sheets still curled in long fingers as he was held in place, the other leaning over him and the long hair brushing against his back.

Sounds of pleasure left parted lips as the others hand splayed on his back, pressing him down, keeping him there. His hips in the air as the other moved in and out of him, hearing sounds come from the others lips. Lindir did not know what to think of this, if it was a one-time thing or not, but he knew, it was worth it, whatever it was, to steal a glance at his lord and find his face twisted into pleasure.

He purred as he realised he was hard again, had been for a while now, if the liquid that was leaking from him had anything to say about it. He wished now, that he could untangle his fingers from the soft sheets, to touch himself and make that feeling wash over him. But he could not, the others movements too addicting to waste.

Though he realised, the other had figured out what he wanted as he moved a hand from the others hip, fingers tracing along the bone before they wrapped around him. His only reaction was to whine rather audibly, his hips trying to thrust into the hand to get more of the friction and touch the other was providing. But it was in vain, considering the hand on his hip was doing an excellent job stopping him from moving.

It would not work; he could only feel as his Lord Elrond matched the stroking of his hands with the thrust of his hips. The sensations tripping over one another; wanting to be at the forefront of his mind. Instead it sent his mind into a spiral of obscure thoughts, which intertwined with pleasure. To create something that made no sense to him.  He knew then, that his release was fastly approaching, again to his horror as the other would keep going.

Though he did not find himself spent, instead the hand around his aching sex squeezed and held off release, another cry left his lips at that. The hand on his back only patted him as he heard muffled words, which he only heard two. ‘Same time’, through the fog, his mind could not make heads or tails of this, until a few moments later. His eyes snapped open, vision masked by the copper sheets which he had buried his face in.

Elrond’s pace had increased, knowing they were both so close to release made him sob, it was so close. Then he felt the other give one last shove before hot liquid filled him, the hand around his elfhood slacked and he felt his own orgasm wash over him as the other purred out his name. He on the other hand, sung the lords name, his hands fisting the sheets as his vision went black for a second time.

When it cleared, he looked over to see Elrond next to him, looking down at him with a lazy smile plastered across his aged face. A hand moved to stroke down the others face, lying in peaceful post coital bliss, as their heart rates steadily lowered. When he found that he could, he moved to lie on his front, not remembering when exactly he had fallen to a heap on the bed, on his stomach.

He watched as the other actually got up and left for a few moments, before he came back with what appeared to be a cloth. When Lindir felt the other wipe him down, clean him, he felt a little thankful for that honestly. When that was done, the other had come and laid back on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling for moments and the minstrel copied, his heart hammering in his chest.

“You know…” Elrond started.

The dark haired elf jumped at the sound of the others voice before he nodded his head, waiting for the other to continue.

“I did not foresee this… However I did foresee your affections for me, long before you were aware of them yourself.” He stated calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He deduced from this, the others favourite colour to paint him, was red, for it stained his cheeks yet again and made him flustered. His thoughts out in the open and he wished he could scoop them back up and hide them away from prying minds. “M-my Lord Elrond” He minstrel stuttered, before the other stroked his face tenderly, caringly. Without thinking he nuzzled into the touch, before pulling away as if the others very skin had burned him.

In fact, from before, he remembered that in a way it did, it left a last memory, a weight against his skin. Though, as he avoided the others gaze, he realised, his vision seemed different, his eyes blinked rapidly as his gaze flowed over all the colours adorning the others rooms. It appeared the others touch truly did inspire colour within him, in vision and in colours beneath his skin.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he looked at the other, shocked to find him closer than before, a hand cupping his cheek. Pulled in for a tender kiss that spoke of care and kind affections, even as the other male pulled away, he could not help but have his brows furrow. He was still trying to make sense of this, how they had gone from Lord and assistant to whatever this was now.

Though a true smile covered the others lips, a rare sight indeed, especially considered it was directed at him. “My dear Lindir, I wish for you to join me… for the rest of the night.” His words held no room for argument.

He slipped under the partially ruined covers, awkwardly on the other side, far enough away from the other. Though the space was closed quickly, by the elder elf, Lindir found himself lying there, with the other spooning him and he hoped, that he was not blushing at this. He felt the other nuzzle into his hair, the affection odd, but enjoyed and basked in it while he could.

“I do not know what to call this… However, know that you are still one of those I trust the most.”

Those words made Lindir relax while the others arms were around him, comforting him, as he felt himself lulled into a soft sleep. If he had stayed awake, he would have felt the gentle kiss pressed to his head, the softly spoken words about affection being returned and finally the other falling into sleep himself.

The sleep was peaceful, because he did not know what the morrow would bring; he only hoped it was something that could match this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you leave, be it kudo's or comment, I would appreciate~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
